The Council
The Council (also known as the Concilium Coven) is the largest and most dominant witch coven, including witches, Hybrids, Surgos, and gifted witches. Due to their experience, immense power, and large population, they are sometimes referred to as the unofficial "Head of the Witches", self-appointed. While they have no set alignment in good or evil, they simply wish to keep witches a secret from humans to prevent any future Witch Trials or Genocides, which is one of the reasons the witch community feels them as a necessity. Matthew Evans proves to be a problem for them due to his excessive plotting, which they feel is a dangerous power trip to them all. Many witches also go to the Council for favors that they cannot do on their own, but it is known that they always require a returned payment. While the Bonum Coven is the strongest coven alive, due to the Council's large number, it would be difficult to take them on at once. Formation The Council's first appearance was during the 1700s when the Witch Hunters and the Anti-Witch Council were at its greatest. After the Genocide of 1701, there were few witches and all of the covens were disbanded due to the killings. The Council's 13 joined together, deriving from several other covens, and killed the Anti-Witch Council for their massacres upon their race. They traveled around the world, finding other formidable witches to join the Council. Soon, they had hundreds in their coven, becoming greatly feared. The world of witches saw them as their protector against the vicious humans, however, and accepted them. This is the main concern of the Council. Many witches also go to them for protection, but favors such as this come with expensive deals. History The Council is known to travel in groups, if not all together, to protect themselves against the dangers of others who may plot to hurt them. Members Council's 13 The Council's 13 are the very first members of the coven. They are also said to be the strongest and the faces of the coven. Twelve of them are paired off into married couples including the High Priest and High Priestess, leaving Percival as the only one alone. All of them are immortal as well. Leaders Lorenzo and Lois are the leaders of the Council, both extremely powerful and smart. They are a part of the Council's 13 who mainly stay in Italy. * Lorenzo: The High Priest of the coven. Lorenzo is a very powerful and old pure witch, born in the 1300s. He has been shown to display various aspects of witchcraft. He is cunning, smart, and manipulative. He is usually the one who makes the deals with witches in need and finds fun in contemplating the deceiving deals. He is married to Lois and has had a very long relationship with her for years. * Lois: The High Priestess of the coven. She is a psychic-witch and a gifted witch, granting her with the power of precognition. She is a very great asset to the coven due this, able to predict any incoming attacks or future threats against them. Lois has been shown to have a short temper and is also happily married to Lorenzo. The Other 11 * Cyrus: Referred to as the strongest Surgo in the coven and is the husband of Dafne. He is very serious and ready to kill. * Percival: A witch gifted with the ability of empathy. Ironically, he is the only one in the coven without a mate. He is also very quiet and reserved. He blames this on his ability being so sensitive, able to feel each and every emotion of anyone near him constantly. He, like Lois, is also a gifted witch and his ability is very useful to the group because he is known to decipher the true intentions and lies of witches who come to them for help, especially during meetings to present probable cause for them to kill a witch who has gotten out of control. He is also able to sway their emotions into agreeing some of the deals Lorenzo produces. * Dafne: A Surgo Witch and the mate of Cyrus. She is known to be very upbeat, and just like her husband, has a thirst for killing. * Levi: A Hybrid and the husband of Esther, possessing the Earth Magic of geokinesis. * Esther: A Witch and the wife of Levi. * Sebastian: A Surgo and husband of Phoebe. * Phoebe: A witch and the wife of Sebastian. * Tobias: A Hybrid and the husband of Sonia, possessing the Earth Magic of pyrokinesis. * Sonia: A Hybrid and wife of Tobias, possessing the Earth Magic of aerokinesis. * Raphael: A witch and the husband of Sara. * Sara: A Hybrid and the wife of Raphael, possessing the Earth Magic of telekinesis. Other Members There are numerous other members clawing their ways up the rank, a little over a hundred others. They are usually sent around the world to investigate any problems involving the witches, searching for lethal witches, making alliances, tending to those who wish to show their powers as to be added into the coven, and doing other bidding for the Council's 13. They too, are very strong due to their Collective Magic. Some of them, however, are not immortal like the Council's 13 as the immortality spell has not been bestowed upon them. Cristina DeLuca While Lorenzo is content with his number of members and their abilities, he likes balance, shown by how the Hybrids in the Council's 13 all possess one of the elements, plus telekinesis. He feels that this allows for specialists in the groups of each power and ability. What he currently desires the most at the moment is the Hybrid, Cristina DeLuca, who is a gifted witch, possessing unlimited telepathy. He feels this would balance out the gifted witches, having precognition, empathy, and telepathy, which he beliefs are the "three jewels". Star Symbol Each member of the Council has a tattoo of a 13-pointed star on their wrist, symbolizing their immense power. The Council 13 have necklaces of the star around their neck as well. Thecoven6.png thecouncil.jpg theconcil2.jpg Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Surgo Witch Category:Groups Category:Covens Category:Supernatural